Imprinting on the Penalized
by Alyssa105
Summary: Embry imprints on a girl in jail who is accused of murder and sentenced to death via lethal injection. Read to find out what happens.
1. the picture

A/N: This is a story that came into my mind, and I decided I would give it a shot. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Twilight series, those things belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1

the picture

Embry POV

I never thought I would be doing what I was at the moment, going on the computer to take an IQ test online. Okay, I have always been a bit curious about my IQ, but I have never pictured myself on this website, preparing to click on the "begin test" button.

At the moment, I was in Sam and Emily's house, hanging out. The rest of the pack was here doing who knows what. I had just gone to the computer room though because I had read in a magazine about this free IQ test, and I wanted to give it a try.

I skimmed quickly through the instructions.

1. You may not use any resources such as a calculator or dictionary, but you may use a pencil; blah blah blah, moving on.

2. There will be 5 different types of questions; general knowledge, logic, visual and perception... blah blah blah, moving on.

3. You will have 35 minutes to complete the test. A timer will start as soon as you click the button to begin the test.

4. Make sure you are in a quiet place, and are able to focus; common sense, skipping.

5. If you do not know the answer to a question... can't I just get to the test? I scrolled down.

Please enter your age.

I entered my age, 20 years old. (A/N: I don't know how old Embry is so I just put that)

Begin test, button.

I clicked the button, and the timer started on the screen. I looked at the question.

1. Complete the number series below: 1, 3, 6, 10, 15, 21...

A: 7

B, 26

C, 28... That's the answer. I clicked it, and moved on to the next question.

2. Which picture doesn't belong?

I was looking at the pictures, when suddenly, someone poked me in the back really hard. I jerked my head back to see the one and only, Quil. Grrrrrr. I was trying to take a test. Why did he have to annoy me now?

"What you doin?" Quil asked looking over my shoulder at the computer screen.

"I'm trying to find out my IQ. Got a problem with that?" I asked.

"Someone is on PMS," Quil replied. Suddenly, the entire pack was in the room, laughing. I smacked Quil hard in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Quil asked.

"For being a jerk!" I replied.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Quil said, poking me in the back harder this time.

"Go away, I am trying to take a test and I only have... 32 minutes left!" I yelled.

"But I wanted to go on facebook," Quil complained sounding like a three year old girl.

"You don't even have facebook, you weenie head," I retorted back.

"Yes I do," Quil replied.

"Stop wining like Claire and give me some privacy!" I said.. This made the entire pack except Quil laugh. Quil went on to punch me hard in the nose. It healed quick, so I went back to the IQ test.

So, which picture doesn't belong. I found it, picture E. I clicked it, and went onto the next question.

Which is a synonym of the word, "inane?"

A, audacious

B, annoying

C, ugly

D, silly... That's it. I clicked on it.

"You're inane," Leah then continued to say.

"Shut up, you female dog!" I said not realizing the innuendo. This caused Paul to start coughing, and the soda he had in his mouth came out his nose, landing on the carpet floor.

"You have to wash that now," Sam said to Paul.

"sorry, Mr. alpha,"" he replied not even sounding the least bit sincere. Sam then hit him hard in the back of the head, and pushed him out to get the paper towels. I decided that now I could go on to the next question.

What is the next symbol in the series, A, 3, E, 7, I, 11... I counted in my head. K is the eleventh letter, I guess the answer must be um, l, M... I scrolled to the choices.

A, 13

B, 15

C, M... I clicked on C.

The pack was still talking, but I ignored them the best I could as I continued answering the questions. When I was on the 15th question, Jacob just had to break my concentration by pulling on a strand of my hair really hard.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Quil really needs to go on his facebook," he replied.

"Tell him to hold his horses," I answered. About 35 more questions, I finished the test. I wonder how I managed that while everyone was annoying me. I took a look at the timer to see how well I did before scrolling to get my results. I had 2 minutes left. I scrolled down.

"Test results, button."

I pressed the button. After saying no to about 7 pop up advertisements, I got my results. My IQ was 180. I guess that is something that comes with being a wolf.

"Are you done?" Quil questioned.

"Just let me print the certificate," I said, and pressed print. When I was done, Quil pulled me off the computer chair.

"Finally," he said. "I have something to show you."

"I thought you were going on facebook," I said, just a bit annoyed with him.

"No, I just said that to get you off. Its a newspaper article. Quil thrust the newspaper in my hand, and I began to read.

"Kathrynn Peterson sentenced to death via Lethal injection for murdering John Nickson," the headline read.

I slammed the newspaper down.

"Why would this matter to me?" I asked.

"Alice called and said she had some type of vision about this girl, and it included you. She said it was sort of blurry since she still has a lot of trouble seeing us wolves," Quil responded.

I took a breath, and then continued reading.

Nineteen year old Kathrynn Peterson has been in jail for murder of John Nickson. for 3 months. On trial, she was proven guilty, but continues to plead innocent. Then, there was a picture of the girl. I took a look at the picture, and I couldn't get my eyes off of it.

I felt like everything I used to live for was being snipped away, and a new thread was holding me to the earth. The girl, Kathrynn. She was all that mattered to me now. I would do anything for her.

I continued staring at the picture in awe. I wished I could just meet the real Kathrynn, hold her in my arms, and call her mine. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Quil.

"What are you staring at?" he asked. It sounded so distant, and I couldn't answer.

"Hello! what are you staring at?" he asked again, shaking me. He then took a look over my shoulder, and I saw recognition flash across his face.

"I think Embry just imprinted," Quil screamed. I heard several gasps, and then I saw the whole pack run in.

"Who did you imprint on?" everyone was asking me. I suddenly was able to get my voice back.

"I think I just imprinted on the girl in this picture," I choked.

"The Kathrynn girl that was accused of murdering that John Nickson dude?" Jacob asked, sounding disgusted.

"Yes," Quil said. This made several things happen. Jacob dropped the soda he was drinking on the floor, Sam growled and started shaking, Paul, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady had their mouths wide open, and Jared just growled loudly.

"We don't know that she's really guilty of the crime, she might just be innocent," Quil said in my defense. This made everyone calm down just a little bit.

"Maybe," Sam said. "We don't have any way of knowing though."

Suddenly, an idea popped into my mind. We could call the Cullens, and see if Edward would go read Kathryn's mind to see if she is guilty. I decided to speak it outloud.

"I got an idea, why don't we call the Cullens, and see if Edward would go to the jail where Kathrynn is and read her mind to see if she is innocent," I said. Everyone was pretty calm by now, and they nodded in agreement.

"That will work," Sam said. "I will get the phone. While I am doing that, Jacob, you need to clean up that soda you spilled." Then, Jacob went to get supplies to clean up the soda, and Sam went to get the phone.

A/N: I hope you like the story. Please please please review if you want more. I except anonymous reviews, which means you do not need a user account in order to review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I am likely to update. Also, I am not sure if a wolf could imprint on someone by seeing their picture, but in this story, they can.


	2. calls and plans

A/N: I know I will get some things wrong in the next chapters, but please don't mind it. Well, now that that is said, I will present to you the second chapter. Before I start, I will just say one last thing. I have gotten 3 reviews for my first chapter. I appreciate them, but I think we can do better. Thanks to those who did review though.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight series, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

chapter 2

calls and plans

Edward Cullen POV

I sat on the couch flipping through today's newspaper. Bella and renesmee were sitting on the couch with me. Renesmee was writing in a diary on her laptop, and Bella was reading a book, and shielding Renesmee's thoughts. Bella, Renesmee, and I always made sure that Bella shielded Renesmee's thoughts while she wrote in a diary. Yes, I am a telepath, but no, I do not want to interfere on my daughter's privacy by hearing in her head while she expresses her emotions. Sometimes, I do end up hearing something secret Renesmee has in her head, but I ignore it. It is none of my business. Unless Renesmee wanted me to purposely read her thoughts, I wouldn't do that.

There was a time though, when Renesmee wanted me to hear her thoughts because she was just afraid of speaking them aloud. It was that time where she thought to me, "I am beginning to love Jacob Black but I don't understand why." That was the day I explained imprinting to her. When I explained it, she said something completely shocking. Well, of course, she thought it first, but still. This thing was very shocking. Apparently she knew some of the names of the werewolves, because she said that Quil should imprint on a peace of parchment. This had Renesmee, Bella and I laughing hysterically for a few minutes. After the laughing fit was over though, I explained to her who all the werewolves had really imprinted on, and that Quil had imprinted on a girl named Claire, not a peace of parchment.

Suddenly, a newspaper headline caught my eye. What I had been last skimming through was just sports stuff, so when an actual headline came up, it sort of distracted me a little bit. I decided to read the article, I mean, what the heck? News could get interesting sometimes. I looked down at the headline.

"Kathrynn Peterson sentenced to death via Lethal injection for murdering John Nickson," the headline read. I continued on to the rest of the article.

(A/N: I will try to bold the article)

**Nineteen year old Kathrynn Peterson has been in jail for murder of John Nickson for 3 months. On trial, she was proven guilty, but continues to plead innocent.**

I wonder if that person is really innocent. Who really knows. Well, I guess I could know if I went to the jail personally, and read the thoughts coming out of the death row cell she was in. I skipped over the picture of her they supplied, and continued reading**.**

**Kathrynn is scheduled to be executed in ten days.**

That is crazy. I thought people waited months and months to be executed. I wonder why the execution was scheduled to be so soon.

**It is extremely rare that executions are scheduled in such short notice. The warden of the Washington prison Kathrynn is being held in has actually stated the following:**

**"Never in my thirty years of being a warden of this prison have I ever had an execution scheduled in such short notice. This is completely new to me."**

**The reason the execution was scheduled in such short notice is because Kathrynn's family has requested the execution be scheduled as soon as possible. Kathrynn's mother, celeste Peterson, has stated the following:**

**"It is apparent that my daughter is guilty of this terrible murder. My daughter is a monster. When we were raising her, we thought she was such an angel. She always did everything we told her to do. Now though, we have realized that we were very wrong. Kathrynn is a devil, a monster that deserves to die as soon as possible."**

**When Kathrynn was notified of her family's request, she stated the following:**

**"I love my life, but apparently everyone just wants me dead. Therefore, I will follow my family's request, and be killed at the soonest time that it is possible. I have always loved my family, but they have never loved me back. I will always love my family, which is the reason I will die for them. If they want to think I am a murderer and try to kill me, I will just go with it. I just hope god thinks I deserve a happy afterlife. I have really never murdered this John Nickson guy, but everyone is deaf to my statement. I will die for the relief of them all."**

**Some people, including Kathrynn's family, think that this statement is just her using reverse psychology and trying to get people's empathy. Other people though, including some editors here at the Washington Journal actually do believe her statement. We will probably never know if Kathrynn is really guilty though. She has refused to get another appeal.**

**The prison is now working on getting an executioner who is willing to perform an execution in such short notice. We have already selected witnesses of the execution. Kathrynn's family is going to witness the execution, but they do not want the body turned over to them after the execution process. We probably will get an executioner before the scheduled time of the execution, but if for any reason we do not, the execution will have to be postponed. At this time though, the execution is scheduled for 10 days from today.**

After reading the article, I closed the newspaper. That was enough news for me today. I threw the newspaper, but oops, it just had to hit Emmett in the head.

"Watch your throw," Emmett said jokingly. He then proceeded to try to throw a pillow at my head which I deflected, but it hit Bella smack in the face instead. This caused the entire family to go into a huge laughing fit, and then a big pillow fight. As we were throwing pillows, we suddenly heard the phone ring. Everyone jumped in synchronization to get it, but because of my very fast speed, I got to it first. I pressed send on the cordless phone and then spoke into the receiver.

"Hello?"

Through the speaker on my ear came a response from the urgent voice of the one and only Mr. Alpha dog, Sam.

"Have you read that article about that girl Kathrynn Peterson?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I responded.

"Well, to put it short, Embry imprinted when he saw the picture of her."

Did I just hear him right?

"Wait, Embry imprinted on Kathrynn Peterson?" I questioned in a very surprised tone.

"Yes." Sam replied. "Would you and your family mind coming to my house so we can discuss this with the rest of the pack?"

Renesmee then chimed in.

"Please, I can see Jacob if we go. Please?" she shrieked jumping up and down. It wasn't like I was going to decline in the first place, but my daughter's pleading made me even more motivated to go.

"We will be right over," I said, and then hung up the phone as he was saying thank you.

A few minutes later, we were all huddled together in Sam and Emily's house. All the thoughts of the wolves were very urgent. I tuned out of them, I didn't want a headache at the moment. Sam was the first to speak.

"So, as you may all know, Embry here has imprinted on Kathrynn Peterson from the newspaper article that was in the Washington Journal today," he said poking Embry hard in the back. "I just wanted to see if Edward would do us a little favor and maybe go to the prison that Kathrynn is in, and read her thoughts to see if she is guilty. Would you mind that, Edward?" he asked.

How could I decline. My family and I were all best friends with the wolves now. I looked into the thoughts of my family, and they were all encouraging me to go. Bella even had her shield up, and was encouraging me to go.

"Okay, I will do that," I said. Then something came into my head. "How would knowing she is innocent help us? Even if she is innocent, she is still getting the lethal injection," I said stating the obvious.

"Can't we just replace the drugs of the lethal injection with vampire venom, and change her into one of us?" Bella asked.

"That probably would be hard," Carlisle interjected. "I guess we could do that if one of us applied as the executioner so we can change the drugs, I mean they are still looking for an executioner who will perform the task in such short notice–" I cut him off.

"What about the heart monitor and all that? The heart monitor would still be going after the three drugs were administered." I asked.

"I think I could mess with the heart monitor enough and false program it," Carlisle responded. Bella then asked another question.

"Wouldn't Kathrynn be screaming and thrashing throughout the transformation? I mean I was prepared, she wouldn't be–" Emmett cut her off.

"Wouldn't the Sodium thiopental and Pancuronium bromide paralyze her?" he asked. Carlisle answered the question.

"We wouldn't want to take that risk. When the Pancuronium bromide is used, it can cause death through asphyxiation. Also, the dosage of Sodium Thiopental they use can also cause things to occur such as profound respiratory depression and problems within the brain stem which can be lethal in itself." Alice contemplated for a minute, and then interjected.

"Jasper, can you cause paralysis using your empathic power, maybe make someone feel so tired they can't move?"

"That is actually a good thing to consider," I responded.

"I am not sure, I have never tried it," Jasper answered.

"Maybe we should test the theory?" Embry asked.

"Only if you will be the test subject," Emmett retorted.

"Anything for my imprint," Embry sighed.

It turned out that Jasper was able to use his empathic power to make Embry so tired that he was paralyzed. I just didn't know how this would help with the situation at hand. Esme beat me to the question though, asking exactly what I was thinking.

"Well, Jasper could be the volunteer executioner, I mean he was in the military and all," Emmett said. This caused him to get a smack on the back of the head and a growl from Alice.

"Jeez, someone's on PMS," Emmett then complained which caused another smack in the head from Rosalie.

"I guess I could take that part of the job," Jasper volunteered. "I have gotten much better with the sight of blood, and I did get one medical degree and also a degree in law."

After a few more minutes of talking, we had come up with a plan that we would use if Kathrynn was innocent. Of course, I was going to go and read Kathrynn's thoughts in the prison, maybe by hiding. Then, if she was innocent, Jasper would be the executioner; Alice had seen in a vision that he would get the position. Carlisle would be the physician that "examined the body to make sure death had occurred" and then instead of taking the body for autopsy, he would take the still alive Kathrynn Peterson back to the house for the remainder of the transformation. Alice had also seen in a vision that this would work. If necessary, some of us would also get positions on the execution team, if they need more than one executioner. Though, if Kathrynn was guilty and she didn't feel guilt for committing the crime, the plan wouldn't be carried out, and Embry would unfortunately not be able to spend his life with his imprint. All in all, this plan had been worked out, and now all we had to do was put it into action.

A/N: That was the end of the chapter. Please review. I accept anonymous reviews, which means you don't need a user account in order to review. The more reviews I get, the more I will be motivated to continue writing. Also, feel free to give suggestions. They probably would help me write more of this story.


	3. flashbacks

A/N: So I am now updating. Yea. I got a couple reviews, and some people added this story to their alerts and favorites. I appreciate that a lot. It shows me I have readers. Also, in this chapter, people's thoughts are between stars (**) Well, now, here is the chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight series, Stephenie meyer owns them.

chapter 3

Flashbacks

Edward POV

I ran at vampire speed toward the prison where they held people on death row with my forged prison guard badge on. I would need that in order to not be conspicuous. As I entered the grounds of the prison, I heard many thoughts.

*Being a prison guard can get annoying. I can't believe that David dude decided to try to escape by kicking the door. The prison doctor had to come because he made himself bleed. Stupid. Stupid.*

I looked in the direction of where the thoughts were coming from, and saw a chubby prison guard walking outside, badge moving freely with every step he took. I slowed down to a human speed. (A/N: I don't think prison guards wear badges, but just go with it)

*What is that young bronze hair dude here for. I wonder if he is a new guard. Oh, I see a guard badge on. I guess he is. Or maybe I never paid attention and this guard was always here. Hm, I will say high.* As soon as the thoughts were done going through my head, he spoke to me.

"Hi," he said casually. "Are you a new guard here? I have never seen you before."

"Yeah, I'm new," I replied.

"Oh, okay, well good luck. Some of the prisoners get annoying, you know? Like today, I had a prisoner who tried to escape by kicking the door. We had to send in the prison doctor because he made himself bleed. Some prisoners are very dumb," he said. "I bet most of them have the IQ of a dead man." This made me chuckle a little bit.

"Thanks for the advice," I responded back.

"Yeah, anytime," he said as he continued walking. As soon as he was out of sight, I continued my run at vampire speed to the prison. Within a few seconds, i was walking through the prison doors.

As soon as I walked in, I saw a counter with a skinny bald looking guy behind it.

"How can I help you?" he asked in a bored tone.

"i am a new guard," I said showing him my badge.

"I don't remember anyone ever telling me you were coming," he responded still sounding bored. "Do you have some type of degree or something you can show me as better proof?" I pulled out one of my many college degrees, just a standard bachelor's degree.

"Here, believe me now?" I asked already seeing in his thoughts that he was going to let me through.

"Yeah, I guess," he said. "The door is to the left. Here is a key. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I got it. Thank you," I replied. I then proceeded to scan my key and walk through the door.

It took me about a minute to find the location of the death row, but I found it through a guard's mind. I walked to the door that said "Death Row" on it, and then scanned my key and entered.

The death row area of the prison was damp, and had an echo that some humans may find eerie. A guard was pacing the area walking to the rhythm of some music in his headphones. He was counting to the beat of the song in his head; 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4. I scanned for Kathrynn's thoughts, and within about a minute, I found them loud and clear.

Kathrynn POV

I lie on the mattress in this death row cell, thinking. This cell is cold, damp, and smells bad. All I have is a mattress, a toilet, and a sink. The cell is 6 feet by 9 feet by 9.5 feet high. It has an area of 56 square feet, and a volume of 513 cubic feet. I can't believe such a small cell has such a high volume. I can't wait to be transfered to a death watch cell. That will be 24 hours before my execution. I can't wait until the execution is over and done with. I am so nervous.

What put me into this place. Why do I have to be here? I am innocent. I was going to go to college to continue my studies of music, but the prospect of that is gone. I have no hope anymore. I live in this stupid death row cell as punishment for a crime I didn't commit. Due to my family I can't keep from loving, I am in this death row cell. If it weren't for them, I would have appealed. If they hadn't called me a monster, I would still be going to court. Why can't I stop loving my family? My family doesn't even care about me. I just hope I can go to heaven or something, and live an eternity. I know it sounds selfish but it is true. I don't deserve this fate.

I closed my eyes, and let anything come to my mind that wanted to. That was a mistake because the flashbacks came again. The terrible flashbacks I always get, the so clear memories of being put in this prison, and then being transfered to death row.

Flashback

I remember walking the street, just having a good time and thinking to myself. Suddenly, I had heard a loud boom, like a gun shot. Right after that, I heard a car door slam, a car start, and I heard someone speeding by really quickly. I ran to the scene to see what may have happened. There, I saw a man who apparently had just gotten shot. I checked for a pulse to see if he was alive, and found none. I remember thinking to myself how lucky I was that I had taken Emergency Training in high school. I then went to find my cell phone, but before I found it, I saw a police car coming toward the scene.

Once the police arrived at the scene, I explained what I knew. I told them how I heard the boom, went running, and checked the pulse. I was questioned a little bit by the officers, and then I went home. I thought that the police believed me, but I was wrong. Four days later, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it, and saw several police officers. One of them was holding a paper which I found out a few minutes later was a warrant for my arrest. Before I knew it, I was in prison.

I remember how I lost the trials in court. I appealed one time, but after that appeal, my family had called me a monster and told me they wished I suffered a slow and painful death. I remember requesting to be executed, and being dragged into this death row cell. It was all so clear in my mind.

end flashback

I opened my eyes. I couldn't take anymore of those flashbacks. After taking several deep breaths, I started counting in my head. I knew one thing for a fact, that would keep the terrible flashback out of my mind for now.

Edward POV

After hearing the flashback in Kathrynn's thoughts, I knew one thing. Kathrynn was innocent. I walked out of the death row area, and signed out. There was another dude at the desk this time, a different one than before. He signed me out, and I left the prison. As soon as I got home, I shared the news with my family that Kathrynn was innocent. Once I had finished explaining my story about my experience in the jail, I picked up the phone and called Sam.

After telling the wolves the news, we all met up again this time at our house. Renesmee was really happy she could see Jacob again. We went over the plan one last time. Alice had seen in a vision that they would need an execution team of 3, and one physician. Jasper was going to do the actual injection, and the others on the team would be Bella and I. Apparently we would have to prepare the "lethal drugs." Of course, Carlisle would be the physician, and would take the "dead" body for "autopsy.' Tomorrow, we would go to the prison and get our jobs. Our plan was now in action.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I think I only have a few more chapters to write in this story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was so short. Please review.


	4. never say never

A/N: So, here is another update. Enjoy the chapter and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight series, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

chapter 4

never say never

Edward POV

The next day, I went into the prison with Bella and Jasper. We applied as the executioners, and got the positions. The guard that was pacing while I was reading Kathrynn's thoughts was there, and he recognized me. That didn't matter though, by showing my college degrees and all, I got the position of executioner with Bella and Jasper. Carlisle also became the physician.

Bella, Jasper, Carlisle and I felt very awkward in this situation. We all supported each other.. Since Embry became so anxious to see his imprint, he applied and got a job as a guard. He was only going to be the guard until after the execution; after the execution he would quit claiming he didn't like the job. Jasper, Bella, Carlisle and I also would quit our execution positions stating that we didn't want to deal with killing people. This was a great but very awkward plan.

Kathrynn POV

That night and the night afterward, I had dreams filled with the flashbacks. The dreams were so clear, they played like an HD movie. How much I missed HD movies. I really wish I could watch real HD movies, and I wasn't stuck in this place.

It was now about seven days until my execution. One week, one week until I would be dead. My heart would never beat again. I wouldn't live on this earth any longer. The positives, I wouldn't have to deal with the aloof guards or this terribly small and damp jail any longer. The negatives, I wouldn't be able to enjoy life any longer. I would never get a music degree. I know I can request a book to read in my last 24 hours before my execution, and I will probably request some type of book on music and choir if I can get one. I really wish I could live a normal life.

There are many things I miss. I miss being able to go on the internet, being able to write and then record my compositions. Most of all, I missed my dream of going to college. The dream that I would live a great life, and get the job I have wanted for so long. It has been so long that I have wanted a job in the field of music. It is apparent that I will not ever get that. I will never step foot into a college; there are many things I will never do. It is so sad.

As I was thinking those thoughts, I suddenly heard footsteps. Its probably another one of those cold and aloof guards coming to give me food or something. I heard the footsteps get closer to my cell. I prepared for the terror of another guard.

As I expected, I heard a key in my door. A guard came in, and handed me a plate of some weird stew stuff with a spoon. I looked into the guard's eyes, and somehow, I felt love and complete compassion for this person. What the heck was going on with me? Why would I love a guard. Unexpectedly and suddenly, the guard interrupted my thoughts by speaking.

"How do you live in these conditions?" he asked me while putting my plate down on the bed. "I could never live in such conditions. I feel bad." I knew the guard was being sarcastic, so I just nodded my head. I didn't feel like having another guard call me a sissy because I "couldn't handle the conditions I lived in." Yes, that was something the guards did do on a daily basis. It hurt for some reason, but I knew it shouldn't be such a sissy and let it hurt me. The guards are right, I am a sissy. I just can't stop being who I am.

As these thoughts were going through my mind, I suddenly heard the guard's voice again. I jumped.

"Are you okay," he asked me. "You don't seem all right," he said stating the obvious. Suddenly, I just felt like bursting. That is in fact what I did.

"Its like Christmas. I am the happiest damn person in the entire world. I mean, who wouldn't be happy when they are in death row going to be executed for a crime they didn't commit? I am jolly like Santa on Christmas day. I can just go sing and dance because I am not loved, and I am going to be killed in seven days." By the end of my ramble, I realized tears were streaming down my face. The guard suddenly started shaking, and I flinched back. He then did something I didn't expect; he sat down on the bed and lifted my face so I was looking straight into his eyes. I tried to pull away, but his huge warm hands held my face in a tight grasp. Then he spoke.

"I know a all of the guards you have talked to can be very cold toward you, but I am not like that. I just want you to know that I think you are a very strong, and good person." I looked in his eyes, and I felt as if I could always trust this guard. My answer to his question came out by instinct. I was lost in his eyes.

"Thanks. All of the guards here are like, I don't know. They are like monsters, like they remind me of big, bad wild wolves." I then pictured big wolves guarding the prison, and a chuckle escaped. I was no longer crying. I thought I heard the guard chuckle also.

"Yes, they treat you horribly. I am sorry that you have to live in these conditions."

"There's nothing you can do about it," I mumbled back.

"Well, I think you should eat," the guard said. "Do you want me to get you anything, like a book or something?" I answered sarcastically.

"Yeah, I want to go on the internet," I said laughing. He seemed to think for a minute, and then he ran out of the cell locking the door and leaving me to eat my food.

Embry POV

I knew Kathrynn was being sarcastic when she said she wanted to go on the internet, but I would let her use the computer. At least she was the only one on death row for now, and i was the only guard at the moment. I ran out of the prison really quickly, and got my computer and my air card from my car. (A/N: An air card is basically a card that plugs into a computer and lets you go on the internet anywhere in the country.) Then, I ran back to the prison.

Kathrynn POV

I ate my food in about 5 minutes. I was actually pretty hungry. The food did fill me up somehow though. After I ate, I laid down on the bed and began to think.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my door opening. I looked up, and I couldn't believe my eyes. The guard I had just been talking to had a laptop computer in his hands, and was entering my cell.

"You can go on the internet, just don't tell anyone I did this for you. I will have to stay here and monitor you." I never was comfortable with someone staring over my shoulder while I was on the internet, but I accepted the offer. This was a guard being nice and trying his best to give me something I wanted.

The guard logged into the computer, and gave it to me. As he was logging in, I looked at his badge and saw his name on it. His name was Embry. For some reason, that name had an unusual ring to it.

"You have a really cool name," I complimented him. He chuckled.

"Thank you," he said handing me the computer. Once I got the computer, I found the web browser, and typed google into the address bar. Then, I searched the one thing I really needed to know about. I typed in, "lethal injection."

"Why are you looking that up?" the guard asked looking over my shoulder once the result page was up.

"Well, I am going to die by lethal injection, so I think I should know about it."

"I can't have you looking that stuff up," he said. "The internet gives a lot of false information about that topic. You will know exactly what it i about a few hours before the execution.

"Why can't I look that up?" I asked. This was the first time I had ever questioned a prison guard, and I felt terrible for doing it once the words were out of my mouth. He didn't seem to mind though.

"You will just get false information that will scare you," he said. I decided not to question it any further, and I instead attempted to go to a music website. Once I was on the site though, a pop up ad made me cry.

"Want to get a master's degree in music? Click the link below." I couldn't take it anymore at that point, and I began to cry.

"What's wrong?" the guard asked sounding concerned. He gently took the computer and put it on the ground, closing it over. Then, he held my face up again so I was again looking into his eyes. Why not just tell him everything? Its not like it matters.

"Well, I have always wanted to go to college and get a degree in music. I just saw a pop up that was advertising colleges to get music education. I know I will never get an education, so it just made me emotional. It just sent me over the edge," I explained.

"You can never say never," the guard said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I am going to die. Of course I can say never because it is true. I will NEVER get an education."

Embry then tensed for a second, and then spoke quickly.

"It is true though, you can never say never. I have to go, the next guard is coming in ten minutes. Sorry," he said walking out the door.

"Its okay," I said back. "Thanks for being so nice,"

"Like I said, I am not like those other guards you know," Embry responded as he locked the door. Then, I heard his footsteps slowly disappear.

Once he was gone, I laid in my bed under the blanket and closed my eyes. I fell asleep, and dreamed of Embry. Him telling me I could never say never kept echoing in my mind for some reason.

Embry POV

After locking Kathrynn's door, I ran at a blur and put my laptop in the car. Then, I went back into the prison, and paced as I was supposed to until the next guard came for his shift. Once he was settled and pacing like he was supposed to, I signed out of the prison, and drove home. As I drove, the only thing I could think about was Kathrynn.

When I got home, I parked the car. Then, I took off my clothes and phased. I ran around for a while near the Cullen home only thinking about Kathrynn. I felt the presence of other people in my pack in my mind, but they ignored my thoughts. After running for a while, I phased back to my human form, got into my clothes, and ran home. The only thing I dreamed about and thought about that night was Kathrynn. I was so glad we were going to save her from her execution. She didn't know it yet, but she would actually be able to go to college and study music, just like she wanted too.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Please review.


	5. death watch

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please review, and enjoy. Speaking of reviews, thanks to the people that do review for me. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight series.

chapter 5

death watch

Kathrynn POV

It is now about 25 hours before my execution. Yes, 25 hours. I have been staring at the clock, just laying here and gathering all my thoughts together. I don't want to die. I really don't.

In about an hour, I am going to be transferred to the Death watch cell, which is adjacent to the execution chamber. It is adjacent to the room where all my dreams will be pulled away from me. I will never step foot in a college. I will never do anything productive. Everyone believes the lie that I'm guilty for this terrible crime. The only one that isn't living in that false belief is that guard, Embry. Whenever he is around, I can sort of sense his presence. I feel very connected to him; I don't know how to explain it. I feel like he is a lifeline; a thread that is somehow going to keep me alive. He doesn't talk to me a lot, but he does say some things to me. Usually, when he is on shift, he just walks into my cell, gives me my food, and says the same thing he said about 6 days ago, I can never say never. When he looks at me, I see concern in his eyes, but I also see some type of, joy? I really don't know what that is about. All I know is he isn't as cold as all of the other prison guards.

As I was thinking, I heard a key in the door. Instead of a guard coming in, the prison warden came into the cell and stood next to the bed where I was. He then began to speak.

"So how are you feeling?" he interrogated.

"Okay I guess." I answered.

"Are you sure you don't want a spiritual advisor or anything?" he asked.

"I am sure," I said for probably the twentieth time in the last week.

"In less then an hour, you are going to be transferred to a death watch cell. Do you want any books or a radio or a television?" he questioned. "You are permitted to read, watch TV, or listen to radio in the death watch cell."

"Can I have a book on music?" I asked. "Just any nonfiction book about music is good."

"Yes, we will get a few music books into your death watch cell." he responded. Do you have an idea of what you want for your last meal yet?"

"Maybe a steak sandwich?" I asked. I knew I could only have a spoon and a plate to use, so I decided on something that I could just pick up and eat.

"We can do that," the warden replied.

"We only have one guard who is willing to stay and watch you while you are in the cell. We need three guards on the panel. Two out of the three executioners that will be performing the execution will be the other guards on the panel." the warden stated. I just shook my head, I could care less. The warden then continued. "The person who will be administering the injection isn't going to be on the guard, the other people on the team will be guarding your cell.

"Whatever," I sighed. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"I will just leave you for a few minutes. Get ready to be transferred to death watch," the warden said. Then he walked out of the cell, and locked the door.

Embry POV

I had just waken up. I had gone to sleep for a few hours because in a conference with the warden of the prison Kathrynn was in, I found out that Bella, Edward and I would make up the guard panel while Kathrynn is in death watch. They didn't have any other willing guards, so the warden said that they would need two people from the execution team. He didn't pick Jasper to be the guard since he is administering the injection. I would escort Kathrynn to the "execution" chamber, and stay with her in the cell while the "drugs" were being prepared. I felt bad for Edward, he would have to hear Kathrynn's thoughts for 24 hours straight. Suddenly, Edward walked in. I had been sleeping in one of the many bedrooms in the Cullen home.

"Don't feel bad, I am going to have Bella shield Kathrynn's thoughts," Edward answered to my thoughts.

"Get out of my head," I said jokingly.

"Can't help it," he replied throwing a pillow at me.

Kathrynn POV

About 40 minutes later, I was handcuffed and escorted to a death watch cell. The cell was 12 feet by 7 feet by 8.5 feet high. It was a little bit bigger than my death row cell. In the cell, there was a bed, a toilet, and a bench that at the moment held several books. I looked at them finding that they were, in fact, nonfiction books about music. I opened one, but I couldn't pay attention. I just sat on the bed and began to let the terrible thoughts and flashbacks consume me.

As I was laying there, I felt something very strange. I didn't know if it had to do with being moved to a different cell, but I felt like there was a blanket covering my mind. I felt like some force was over my thoughts, almost as if something was keeping them encrypted or private. That was something to think about. For the next few minutes, I tried to focus on that blanket feeling over my mind instead of thinking about the horror that was soon to come.

My meditation was soon interrupted when the warden came into the prison. He had in his hands a pretty appetizing. He placed it on the bench, and I began eating. He then started talking.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Perfect, just perfect." I replied sarcastically. The warden sighed.

"I have to take care of some business. If you need anything, just tell the guards. You are allowed to request a radio or television if you want and one of the guards will get it for you." He then walked out of the room.

I ate the last meal quickly, and then laid back on the bed. I still felt the blanket-like thing over my mind, so I continued focusing on the sensation. It wasn't a sensation I have ever felt before, it was sort of, supernatural I would say. It was supernatural just like my feeling of connection toward that guard, Embry. Now that I think about it, that did feel pretty supernatural.

After about an hour, I heard one of the guards coming toward my cell. As the guard came, I somehow felt the blanket thing get tighter over my mind. It was such an awkward sensation. I heard the guard open the door. I was hoping it was Embry, but it wasn't, it was a girl. Her skin was very white; she almost looked sick.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. I was too caught up in the awkward sensation in my mind that I didn't even think before answering.

"Well, I am really upset that I am going to die, but there is some weird sensation in my mind that I am focusing on that somehow is helping me not have negative thoughts. It started when I was transferred into this cell. It feels like my mind is being kept secret; it is very cool–" I realized I was talking nonsense. "Sorry about the nonsense talk,"

"Its okay." she replied. She then locked the door and walked away.

Bella POV

I couldn't believe what Kathrynn had just said. Did she know that I was a mind shield or something? Why did she answer the way she did when I asked her how she was feeling. Edward must have been thinking the same thing, because he spoke to me in a decibel only vampires and werewolves could hear.

"What do you think Kathrynn's response to your question was about?" he asked.

"I don't know. If you want, I can take the shield off her mind so you can hear her thoughts. She is probably still thinking about the sensation she says she had," I responded.

"Perfect idea," he said, and I pulled my shield back.

Kathrynn POV

A few seconds after the guard left, I felt the blanket come off my mind. The blanket was so helpful and comforting, and now it was gone. I guess telling the guard about it wasn't the best idea. Now, I would have to deal with the negative thoughts of dying with nothing else to focus on instead.

Edward POV

I couldn't believe what I had heard in Kathrynn's thoughts. Somehow, she noticed Bella's shield over her, and was able to focus on it for comfort. I asked Bella to put the shield back over her, and explained the situation. Then, we decided we would keep the shield on her during the lethal injection procedure.

Kathrynn POV

As suddenly as I began having the terrible thoughts and flashbacks again, I felt the blanket thing back on my mind. I sort of wished I knew where it was coming from, but it really didn't matter that much. I mentally thanked god in my mind for giving it back to me, and then fell asleep in pure focus on the blanket.

Bella POV

I wonder how Kathrynn is able to feel the presence of the shield on her mind. It is very interesting. I wonder if she will feel things like that when she is one of us.

After about twenty hours of just walking and sending the occational mental "I love you" to Edward, I heard the warden's footsteps. Within about 10 minutes, he was in the death watch section.

"I am going to explain the execution procedure to Kathrynn now. I need Edward and Bella to start getting the drugs ready, and Embry, you will be staying with Kathrynn and you will escort her to the execution chamber when this goes off," he said while sticking a tiny headset in Embry's ear. Once that was said, Edward and I went with the warden to prepare the drugs. Embry of course stayed behind to stay with Kathrynn. Edward and I decided that I wouldn't keep my shield on Kathrynn's mind while I was gone; Embry would be fine substitution for it.

Embry POV

I was glad I was able to stay with Kathrynn in her cell. I first had to wait for the warden to explain the procedure of the execution to Kathrynn, but after that, I had the assignment of "guarding" Kathrynn. I felt really bad for Kathrynn, the warden told Kathrynn that the injection wouldn't hurt, but her injection would sure hurt really badly. I was very glad though that Kathrynn was really going to live. She wasn't going to die like she expected.

Kathrynn POV

After the warden explained the execution procedure, Embry came into my cell. Apparently, he was going to escort me to the execution chamber when it was time. Embry and I didn't really talk, we just stayed in silence. I noticed that the blanket thing wasn't on my mind anymore, but I really didn't care. Embry was comforting enough. I didn't need the blanket. I fell asleep again this time focusing on my connection to Embry.

Embry POV

After a few minutes, Kathrynn fell asleep. As she slept, I just daydreamed. Before I knew it, I heard the earphone beeping in my ear. I then woke Kathrynn up to escort her to the execution chamber.

A/N: That is the end of the chapter. Sorry about the semi-cliffhanger, lol. I hope you liked it. Please review. I accept anonymous reviewers, so you don't need an account to review.


	6. the execution

A/N: I got less reviews then last time, but I am updating anyway. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Twilight series

Kathrynn POV

I was having dreams of a perfect life, when I was suddenly waken up by the guard, Embry.

"Its time to go," was all he said to me. I knew exactly what he meant, and I just stood up, now feeling nothing but pure depression and emptiness. He grabbed my arm firmly and escorted me out of the cell.

The warden was waiting right outside the execution chamber. He told Embry he could go home now, and escorted me into the chamber.

Jasper POV

It was time. It was time for the transformation to take place. It was time for me to perform my task of injecting three doses of one single substance that everyone thought was three lethal drugs. The substance is lethal in its own way, but not lethal in the way everyone expected.

The last witnesses walked in, and then Kathrynn was escorted into the execution chamber where I was waiting. She felt numb and depressed. Her emotions were extreme. I felt really terrible for her; at least I could control her emotions as I did this. As soon as the warden let her go, I sent a wave of calm toward her, and told Bella in a very low volume to put the shield around Kathrynn. I hoped it would give her comfort.

Bella POV

When I heard Jasper tell me to put the shield around Kathrynn, I didn't hesitate. I lifted the shield up, and pulled it through the execution chamber. I still had protection on my mind somehow though. When my shield was around Kathrynn, Edward told me he still couldn't read my mind. I thought I had rapped the entire thing around her. I guess there is one part that is just on me that only I can control. Before the procedure started, I lifted that part of my shield off my mind and sent an "I love you," to Edward. He smiled, and the procedure began.

Kathrynn POV

Once escorting me into the chamber, the warden left me with a very pale looking man. I guess he was the person that was administering the injections. As soon as the warden was out of the chamber, I felt a wave of calm come over me. Then, I realized I felt the feeling of protection on my mind again. Suddenly, I heard the man in the chamber with me tell me to lie down on the gurney. I felt very reluctant and nervous; it wasn't something I was ready for yet. I just stayed where I was for a minute feeling very depressed. Suddenly, I felt the man gently but firmly grab my arm, and assist me onto the gurney. I realized one thing, his hand was freezing cold. It sent a shiver down my back.

As soon as I was lying down, the man began putting restraining straps on my arms and legs. He was very gentile putting on the straps. As soon as that was finished, he started looking at my arm. His icy touch made shivers go down my spine. Somehow though, whenever I would begin feeling very upset, I would feel a wave of calm wash over me. It felt good, it almost felt, empathic? Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted as the needle was entered into my arm. It didn't hurt that much, but it did cause me to flinch. At least it wasn't the end yet though, just normal saline solution was entering my body for now. At least that is what I learned from the research. I figured it was right, I was still conscious. I knew that very soon, the Sodium thiopental would be injected, and I would be asleep.

Before I knew it, the warden asked me if I wanted to make a last statement that would be recorded for the public. I said yes, and I was instructed to begin.

"Everyone is deaf to the true fact that I am innocent." I stated. "I am hopeful that one day, everyone realizes that I am innocent. I don't care when, I just wish someone understands."

I stopped there. I was then offered the opportunity to pray, and I accepted. I wasn't exactly going to pray, I had something else on my mind.

For a while, I have been having the feeling that the blanket on my mind was stopping something important, like maybe it was stopping someone from reading my mind or something. I knew this was weird and silly, but I wanted to try to pull the blanket off my thoughts, and think with all my mental force the truth, that I am innocent. I pulled hard with my mind on the protection, and I felt it fly forward. I then thought with full mental effort that I was innocent. I then wished the blanket was back, because that was a good comfort for me. A few seconds later, I felt the blanket back over my mind. I then stated that I was done praying.

Edward POV

*I AM INNOCENT*

I suddenly heard that really loudly, flowing through my head, coming from Kathrynn's thoughts. Then, I heard more thoughts from her, but they were at a normal mental volume.

*I just lifted the blanket off my thoughts in order to say I am innocent to nothing. Maybe there was a telepath or something that could hear me... No, I doubt that. I think I am just imagining the protection on my mind anyway. I want it to come back. I don't need any more thoughts being heard if they can be. Wow, I am crazy, thinking someone could possibly read my mind.*

"What happened to your shield?" I asked Bella. I just felt it fly back, like Kathrynn was trying to pull it off of herself," she replied. Then, I heard Bella's thoughts, and I saw the picture in her mind of exactly what happened.

"I guess people can take the shield off of themselves," I stated. "Kathrynn just wished in her thoughts for it to come back. She actually did throw the shield off her mind because she thought that maybe someone could read her mind. She didn't pray, she just sent the shield flying to make me hear her thoughts. Its weird though, she doesn't know my power."

"I will put it back up," Bella responded, and I could no longer hear Kathrynn's thoughts. This had all taken place within about 30 seconds. The warden was just finishing up on the phone to make sure there weren't any pardons when Bella and I were done talking.

"The execution can commence," the warden stated. Bella and I then started the transformation that everyone thought was an execution. I could tell from Jasper's thoughts that he was making Kathrynn feel paralyzed and tired so she couldn't scream in pain.

Kathrynn POV

"The execution can commence," I heard the warden say after he put down the phone. I then began to wait for unconsciousness to take over my body.

About a minute passed, and I was beginning to become concerned that the drugs weren't working right. I was just still waiting, when suddenly, I felt a feeling of fire begin to form on my hand. It felt like I was being burned, not injected with some drug that was supposed to put me to sleep. I tried to scream as loud as I could, but absolutely nothing came out of my mouth. Not a single word came out. I felt tired, and very paralyzed. No matter how hard I tried to say something, I just couldn't.

I realized the blanket was still on my mind, and I concentrated on that. It made the pain go away. It did leave a weird tingling sensation within me though. It was spreading through my whole body. I knew I would be dead really soon, so I just kept my focus on the blanket on my mind that was now numbing me.

"The heart monitor has stopped. Can we have the physician come and check to make sure there are no more life signs in Kathrynn?" I suddenly heard the warden say. Wait, what? I was supposedly dead? This was so weird. I heard footsteps, and then I felt someone examining me. I was breathing and all, and it seemed they noticed. They just ignored it all though. This is weird.

The person then left the chamber. For some reason, I couldn't see well at the moment, but I could still hear.

"We now announce the death of Kathrynn Peterson. Death time: 10:06 AM. All witnesses will now be escorted out. All executioners may leave. The physician may now take the body." the warden stated. I then heard footsteps, and the executioners were gone. I still felt paralyzed, but I felt the blanket on my mind disappear. All the pain came back.

After it all was quiet, I felt cold hands undoing my restraints and pulling out the iV. That made me flinch in pain just a little bit. Then, I felt myself being carried outside. Wait, I was outside? Yes, I did feel the air of outdoors. Then, I felt myself being carried at a really fast speed, and I then was stopped. Oh how much I want the blanket back on my mind; it sent all the pain away and just left me with a tingling sensation when I focused on it. As I was thinking this, I heard the footsteps of 1, 2, 3, other people.

Edward POV

Jasper, Bella, and I met Carlisle and Kathrynn outside, in a forest that was a few miles away from the prison Kathrynn was previously held in.. As soon as we got there, I heard Kathrynn's thoughts. Kathrynn was in agonizing pain, just as I expected. What I didn't expect though was the other thoughts I heard in Kathrynn's mind.

*Oh how much I want the blanket back on my mind; it sent all the pain away and just left me with a tingling sensation when I focused on it.*

"Bella, you need to put the shield back on Kathrynn while she transforms. Apparently, she feels no pain while the shield is on her. Can you do that?" I asked Bella urgently.

"Yes, I can." she replied. Then, Kathrynn's thoughts were protected again.

"Kathrynn doesn't feel any pain with the shield around her?" Carlisle questioned in amazement.

"Apparently not, or at least that's what I heard from her thoughts." I answered. "I think we should run back home. Everyone is probably really excited to see Kathrynn, especially Embry."

"Good idea," Jasper said, and we all ran off to the house. We were there in about 15 minutes, and once inside, Carlisle laid Kathrynn on the bed. Everyone in our family, including the wolves, was surrounding her within the next twenty seconds.

"I am going to stop controlling Kathrynn's emotions," Jasper said.

"That's fine," I replied. I then heard Jasper's thoughts become much quieter. He was no longer concentrating on her emotions.

Kathrynn POV

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I was transforming? There were so many questions I had to ask. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't, the tingling was to much. I just spoke instead.

"Do you know that I am alive?" I asked.

"You should probably be quiet, it will only make the pain worse," I heard a voice say. I realized it was Embry. I would know that voice anywhere.

"I don't feel any pain right now. There is some type of blanket or protection on my mind, and it is stopping me from feeling pain." I replied. "I am only feeling a tingling sensation.

This made a lot of people gasp, and I suddenly heard a lot of conversation about some girl named Bella or something like that.

"We should probably explain to Kathrynn, I heard Embry suddenly say. Then, everyone became quiet. "Who is going to explain?"

"I will, I heard someone say. Then, everything was explained. I learned that I was apparently becoming a vampire, my executioners knew I wasn't guilty, I was imprinted on by Embry who was a werewolf, and much more. I listened, but I wouldn't believe it completely until my "transformation" was over which would apparently be in about 2 and a half days. The story made complete sense, but I couldn't believe it yet. I wouldn't believe it completely until I saw the new, enhanced world for myself as an immortal. I wouldn't believe it until Embry was holding me in his arms. It just isn't something you can easily believe, if you know what I mean.

A/N: That was the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. please please please review. Also, as you can tell, I am almost done with the story. Please please please review though.


	7. the unexpected

A/N: Here is the next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all my reviewers for the good reviews.. Please review for this chapter when you are done reading it. Oh, and before we get going, I want to thank user: "Total Twilight Fantic 212" You have given me a great idea that I am using in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright of the Twilight series.

chapter 7

the unexpected

Kathrynn POV

Thanks to Bella, the shield on my mind acted like morphine for the next 2 and a half days. I focussed hard on it, and I felt absolutely no pain. I was able to talk for the first day, and I heard a lot of stories. I learned about the legends of the werewolf pack, the pain most people go through during the transformation I was going through, exactly what an "imprint" was, and much more.

I somehow really trusted Embry. When he spoke to me, I just knew in my mind and heart that everything that he said was completely true. I heard that is one of the symptoms of being imprinted on, and I really believe it. I feel the love for Embry that was described. I loved the people I was now with as a family. Well, with Embry, it may be more than just loving as a family. Even though 4 of these people were my alleged "executioners," I had complete trust in them. I knew somehow that what they said, they meant.

The things I heard over the time I was transforming were very interesting. I wouldn't be able to sleep? These vampires had some encounters with some other coven called the, Voltage? Wait, no, that's Volturi. I guess that is easy to mess up though, since both those words have the letters VOLT in them. I have always been one to mess up a lot of different names and all. Like that one time we were taking a social studies test in school. I couldn't believe what I had done. We were studying a major in the civil war, Jasper Whitlock, and I accidentally messed up the name. I had several letters messed up, and I ended up writing, "Casper Withlock." I didn't sleep well that night; I guess that's what caused the mistake.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted. I felt and heard a terribly fast thumping in my heart. I knew this was the end of the transformation. Embry was next to me, so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. That was a mistake, because I heard a loud crack.

"Ouch!" Embry shouted. I remembered how I heard that newborns had a lot of strength since they had the extra human blood in them.

"Sorry," I apologized. I really meant it. I can't believe I had just broken the hand of the love of my life.

"It has already healed. See?" He said holding up his hand. Then, I remembered how I heard that werewolves healed really quickly.

"I will make sure not to do it agai–" my phrase was interrupted when the tingling suddenly got really intense in my heart. I couldn't say anything, I felt very numb. I heard the speed of my heart get faster than it already was. Now, my heart sounded like a hum, almost like one single pitch going on and on. I could still count the beats, but if you were standing at a distance, my heart beat would just sound like one ongoing untuned pitch.

After about 2 minutes, I heard my heart thump for one last time. Then, all the tingling in my body was gone. I sat up, and looked around. I could see everything so clearly. It seemed I could see everything with such a great view; it was like HD movies times 10. Along with my HD vision, my hearing seemed to be amplified times 10, and I noticed my mind was working a lot faster than it used to. All my memories seemed to be so dim, almost as if I had seen them from a different life. Well, I guess technically, I had seen them from a different life.

Suddenly, I noticed a white light hovering over my head. It was almost as if the light was protecting me; was that the mind shield? Could it be possible that I was able to see it over me?

"Is the shield still over my mind?" I asked. I couldn't believe the sound of my voice, it was like music to my ears. I bet I would be a really good singer.

"Yeah, why?" Bella asked.

"I just see a white light hovering over my head, and I don't know what it is. Something in me tells me it is the shield." Right after I said that, the white light disappeared.

"Do you still see the light?" Bella questioned.

"No, its gone."

I ran up to Embry, and he lifted me into his flaming hot arms. The feeling of his touch sent the most wonderful feelings through me. I could stay here in his arms forever.

"Again, I am really sorry I broke your hand," I said."

"It is completely fine, I am already healed," Embry replied flexing all of his fingers in his hand.

"I know, but I am still sorry," I sighed.

"No need to be sorry," he responded. I then sat in Embry's arms for the next few minutes. It felt so good. Suddenly, I felt my thoughts drifting.

The memory wasn't like some of my other human memories. It wasn't blurred, it was actually very clear. It was the memory of that one day in social studies class when I wrote Casper Withlock in my test instead of Jasper Whitlock. I can't believe I did that. For some reason, my mind just was hovering on that memory.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a laugh from the other room. I could tell that it was Edward's laugh. I wonder what he found so funny. Maybe someone's thoughts or something? Maybe even my thoughts.

"What's so funny?" I heard Jasper enquire.

"Just something I heard in Kathrynn's thoughts," I heard Edward answer casually. Oh crap, I wonder what he found so funny. I continued to listen to them. It didn't really bother me that Edward and Jasper were talking about me like I couldn't hear them.

"You wouldn't believe it," Edward struggled to choke out in his laughter. "Kathrynn was thinking of one time she took a test in social studies. She didn't get enough sleep that night. It was on the civil war. She meant to write your name, Jasper Whitlock, but she accidentally wrote Casper Withlock. Apparently she used to mix up letters very often."

"I am going to get her for that," Jasper laughed with a joke menacing tone.

Abruptly, it all clicked. I had just put 2 and 2 together in my mind. Edward was telling Jasper my thoughts because, he was Jasper Whitlock before he was changed. Crap, I better run.

I quickly told Embry I had to run, and he let me go laughing a little bit. I started running, and before I knew it, I was in the forest. I heard Jasper chasing me, but I could care less at the moment. I had just smelled something really appealing. Coming up to it, I found it was a big mountain lion. I quickly drained it of its blood. Apparently, that was the perfect distraction for Jasper because once I finished quenching my newly found thirst, he grabbed my arm and spun me around. I could see a very playful expression on his face. I tried to pull my hand away, but it didn't exactly work. He had an iron grasp on me. As I tried to pull away, I suddenly felt a huge wave of heat go through my body. Then, I felt my arm shoot out of Jasper's grasp, and I seemed to be in a different body. Now, I was very determined that I wouldn't be tackled by Jasper.

"Holy crap," I suddenly heard Jasper yell. "Follow me, the rest of the family has to see this. Not knowing exactly what was going on, I followed Jasper back.

Alice POV

I was looking into Kathrynn's future, but it suddenly disappeared. One second I saw her living through Jasper's playful attack and going shopping with me tomorrow, next second I saw nothing. A few seconds later, I heard Jasper come back in, but instead of Kathrynn being with him, a big very white-furred werewolf was with him. I looked closely, and was able to recognize Kathrynn's features in the wolf. I guess Kathrynn's power is to change into a werewolf?

"Alice, can you get Kathrynn a mirror so she can see what she looks like?" Edward asked.

"I am on it," I said enthusiastically as I ran up the stairs. I was back with a small mirror within the next half minute.

Kathrynn POV

I was very confused, that was until Alice brought in the mirror. Everyone in the family, vampire and wolf, were all staring at me in astonishment. Looking in the mirror, I couldn't believe what I saw. I was a big giant, wolf? with fur as white as snow. I heard someone say to me to try to go back into vampire form, and I obeyed. I thought about being in my normal form, and a cold rush went through me, making me no longer a werewolf.

************

Still Kathrynn POV

It has now been about 2 days since my transformation. Yes, only two days. I have learned several things through the two days. Number 1, I can transform into a werewolf whenever I want. Sometimes though, my body just transforms when it feels it is necessary. Also, when I transform, my clothes don't rip just like the other werewolves. Also, I can eat like a wild animal when I am a wolf. I don't need to drink blood in that form. Best of all, in that form,I can sleep.

Number 2, I learned that I have a way of sensing Bella's shield when it is on me. That is the only power I can sense though. When the shield is around me, I can see a white light hovering over my head, just as I did the after my transformation. Number 3, Alice can see my future when I am in vampire form, but not when I am in wolf form. Number 4, I have the same unnatural immunity to human blood that Bella had after her change. Number 5, I should NEVER insult the confederate army unless I want to have a joke wrestling match with Jasper, and Finally, I will tell you the most powerful thing I learned.

Number 6, I love Embry, and I will live a happy life. I will be able to go to college. Actually, I can go to college as many times as I want. I have a wonderful life of eternity ahead of me. I can do basically whatever I want. I guess I was wrong when I said no one understood me. Instead of getting a punishment for a crime I didn't commit, I got the gift of a life of eternity with a family I love, not to mention it's a huge family. They all care about me, and I love them all so much.

I am really glad for the wonderful life of bliss that is ahead of me. I would now go on to live happily ever after. I know it may sound like the ending to a little kids fairy tail, but it is very true. Happily ever after is basically the only way I can describe my life now. Well, I guess I could say it in more formal terms such as, "Living happily for eternity," or "Living blissfully forever," Although, happily ever after works just as well. I think I have now gotten my point across. I now live a great, peaceful life. I will live a perfectly wonderful eternity.

A/N: That was basically the end of the story. I want to add a last chapter with maybe some information, notes, and any answers to questions you may have about the story. So, therefore, if you have any questions, please write them in a review. I would be happy to answer them. Thanks so much for reading, and please leave a review.


End file.
